1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an ultrasonic flow rate measuring device, especially a clamp-on ultrasonic flow rate measuring device, for measuring the flow rate through a line through which a medium flows, with at least one ultrasonic transducer and a guide frame for guiding and holding the ultrasonic transducer.
2. Description of Related Art
Clamp-on ultrasonic flow rate measuring devices are characterized in that they can be used especially easily. In contrast to other ultrasonic flow rate measuring devices which must be permanently integrated into the existing pipeline system by replacing a piece of the pipeline, clamp-on flow rate measurement devices can simply be placed on the outside of a suitable line section of the piping system. The line section to which the clamp-on ultrasonic flow rate measuring device is attached thus becomes more or less a measuring line without the need for its own separate measuring line which must be inserted into the piping system. This makes the use of clamp-on ultrasonic flow rate measuring devices simple and economical.
However, the problem in clamp-on ultrasonic flow rate measurement devices is the correct attachment of the measurement device to the line, especially with respect to the correct arrangement and alignment of the ultrasonic transducers, which in an ultrasonic flow rate measuring device, are generally formed by two ultrasonic transducers located at a distance from one another in the lengthwise direction of the line. In addition to the corresponding problem in the initial attachment of the clamp-on ultrasonic flow rate measuring device to the line, there is the problem that, even for a correctly positioned and aligned measurement device, this state can be lost again when the ultrasonic transducer must be removed from the line, for example, for maintenance purposes.
Especially for clamp-on ultrasonic flow rate measurement devices, the problem is that each ultrasonic transducer is provided with its own cable which connects it to the measurement electronics. This is especially a hindrance in the installation of a clamp-on ultrasonic flow rate measurement device, but also in removal and re-attachment of the clamp-on ultrasonic flow rate measurement device within the framework of maintenance or repair.